List of Battle Tree Trainers/Preschooler
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Tree. Ferdinand, Rico, or Jasper |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPreschooler M SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Preschooler |name=Ferdinand and Rico |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Nuzzle|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Sweet Kiss|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Status |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Volt Switch|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Safeguard|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Disarming Voice|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Smack Down|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Wish|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonlight|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Magic Coat|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Lock-On|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Zap Cannon|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Attract|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Round|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Heal Pulse|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Aromatherapy|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Endeavor|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Detect|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Leaf Storm|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Fake Tears|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Helping Hand|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Mach Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stun Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Roar|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Uproar|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Voice|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heavy Slam|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Cotton Guard|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Fling|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fling|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thief|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Toxic Orb |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Fling|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dizzy Punch|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Colbur Berry |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Imprison|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Soft Sand |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Detect|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Leaf Storm|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Attract|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Leaf Tornado|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Gastro Acid|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Normalium Z |move1=Retaliate|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Shell|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Assurance|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Encore|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Snarl|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Snatch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Heal Pulse|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Draining Kiss|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Dazzling Gleam|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Cotton Spore|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Fire Punch|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Never-Melt Ice |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Frost Breath|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Avalanche|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Charm|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Sweet Kiss|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Draining Kiss|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Safeguard|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Big Root |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Leech Life|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Draining Kiss|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Stun Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Double-Edge|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Assault Vest |move1=Moonblast|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Persim Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brutal Swing|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Sweep|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wide Guard|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Flower Shield|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Eject Button |move1=First Impression|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Struggle Bug|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Light Clay |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Sweep|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Play Rough|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Shell Trap|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Tail|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Spin|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Spiky Shield|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Wish|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Nuzzle|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Float Stone |move1=Heavy Slam|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Switcheroo|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Rocky or Kendra |bordercolor= |bordercolor1= |bordercolor2= |headcolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSPreschooler M SM.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSPreschooler F SM.png |size2=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Preschooler |class2=Preschooler |name=Rocky |name2=Kendra |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=0}} | / |held=Big Root |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Synthesis|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Ingrain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Fang|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Belly Drum|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Passho Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Hex|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Flame Burst|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Solar Beam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Burn Up|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Sunny Day|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Passho Berry |move1=Flame Burst|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Sunny Day|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Fling|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Razor Leaf|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Fling|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Punch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Dazzling Gleam|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Cotton Spore|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Spell Tag |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Hex|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Power Herb |move1=Fire Spin|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Heat Wave|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Heat Rock |move1=Solar Beam|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Weather Ball|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Smooth Rock |move1=Solar Beam|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Weather Ball|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Poisonium Z |move1=Venoshock|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Nasty Plot|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Mercy, Helen, or Gladys |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSPreschooler F SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Preschooler |name=Mercy, Helen, and Gladys |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Nuzzle|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Sweet Kiss|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Status |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Volt Switch|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Safeguard|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Disarming Voice|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Normalium Z |move1=Dizzy Punch|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fake Out|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Chip Away|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Wish|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonlight|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Magic Coat|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Lock-On|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Zap Cannon|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Attract|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Round|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Heal Pulse|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Aromatherapy|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Roar|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Uproar|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Hyper Voice|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Cotton Guard|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Dragon Pulse|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Muscle Band |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Pursuit|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Binding Band |move1=Sand Tomb|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Seed Bomb|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Swords Dance|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Aqua Jet|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fling|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thief|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Toxic Orb |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Fling|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dizzy Punch|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Colbur Berry |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Imprison|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Soft Sand |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Frost Breath|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Leech Seed|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Ingrain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Scope Lens |move1=X-Scissor|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Whistle|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Volt Switch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Leaf Storm|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Snarl|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Snatch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Heal Pulse|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Draining Kiss|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Dazzling Gleam|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Cotton Spore|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Fire Punch|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Never-Melt Ice |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Frost Breath|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Avalanche|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Yache Berry |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Horn Leech|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bulk Up|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Charm|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Sweet Kiss|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Draining Kiss|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Light Clay |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Safeguard|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Steelium Z |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Drill Peck|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Smack Down|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Big Root |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Leech Life|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Draining Kiss|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Stun Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Double-Edge|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Assault Vest |move1=Moonblast|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Persim Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brutal Swing|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Sweep|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wide Guard|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Flower Shield|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Psychium Z |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Light Clay |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Flail|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Sweep|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Play Rough|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Spiky Shield|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Wish|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Nuzzle|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} Niara or Reina |bordercolor= |bordercolor1= |bordercolor2= |headcolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSPreschooler M SM.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSPreschooler F SM.png |size2=150px |prize=7 |class=Preschooler |class2=Preschooler |name=Niara |name2=Reina |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=0}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Venusaurite |move1=Synthesis|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Charizardite Y |move1=Heat Wave|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Solar Beam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Charizardite X |move1=Dragon Rush|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flare Blitz|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Dance|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aqua Tail|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Light Clay |move1=Petal Blizzard|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reflect|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Leech Seed|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Ingrain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Eruption|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Extrasensory|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Power Herb |move1=Extrasensory|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Lava Plume|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Solar Beam|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Punch|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=White Herb |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sceptilite |move1=Leaf Blade|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dual Chop|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Choice Band |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Jump Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Blazikenite |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flare Blitz|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brave Bird|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Swampertite |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Waterfall|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Curse|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Waterfall|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Seed Bomb|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Stockpile|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Leech Seed|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Flare Blitz|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Close Combat|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Icium Z |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Mist|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Status |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Whirlpool|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Hyper Beam|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Choice Specs |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Flame Charge|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Jet|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Round|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Wood Hammer|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Heat Rock |move1=Sunny Day|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Solar Beam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Psyshock|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Water Shuriken|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Extrasensory|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Spirit Shackle|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Smack Down|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Nasty Plot|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Darkest Lariat|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Throat Chop|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flare Blitz|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Cross Chop|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Kebia Berry |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Moonblast|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Baby-Doll Eyes|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Waterium Z |move1=Sparkling Aria|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Dazzling Gleam|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Aqua Jet|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} Victor or Naya |bordercolor= |bordercolor1= |bordercolor2= |headcolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSPreschooler M SM.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSPreschooler F SM.png |size2=150px |prize=7 |class=Preschooler |class2=Preschooler |name=Victor |name2=Naya |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=0}} | / |held=Choice Band |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Giga Impact|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Snowball |move1=Dragon Rush|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Iron Tail|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Extreme Speed|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Tyranitarite |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Yache Berry |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Salamencite |move1=Dragon Rush|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Double-Edge|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Occa Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Meteor Mash|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bullet Punch|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Metagrossite |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Meteor Mash|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bullet Punch|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Claw|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Latiasite |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Roost|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Choice Specs |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Latiosite |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Dance|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Claw|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Fang|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Garchompite |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Claw|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Psyshock|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Charge Beam|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Kasib Berry |move1=Psyshock|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Charm|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wide Lens |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Nasty Plot|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Psyshock|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Sunny Day|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Earth Power|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Magma Storm|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Future Sight|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Iron Ball |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Moonblast|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Dragonium Z |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Dragon Rush|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Tail|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Smooth Rock |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Explosion|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Muddy Water|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Counter|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Reversal|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Cheri Berry |move1=Dragon Dance|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Status |move2=Dragon Claw|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Clanging Scales|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Autotomize|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Status |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Outrage|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sky Uppercut|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} Category:Subpages